PRETTY BOY
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Jack and Ennis meet for the first time and size each other up.


Title: PRETTY BOY

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Rating: FRAO NC-17

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary: Jack and Ennis meet and size each other up.

PRETTY BOY

"Whewee! He sure is a pretty boy. Wonder what someone like him is

doin drivin a hunk a junk like that!" Ennis Del Mar thought to

himself as he leaned against the building; head bent, eyes shielded

under the brim of his hat.

Jack got out of his truck and stretched, happy to have made it one

more time in his beat up old truck. Hopefully, with the money he

would make on this job, he'd have enough to get some work done on

it. At least enough work so it would get him to the next job. One

other was standing there waiting for work too. Tall, lean, young

like him. Couldn't see his face too good; hiding it under his hat.

He took a few steps toward the young man then decided against it. He

went into his truck and got out his shaving gear.

"Look at that, would'ja now. He's shavin in the rear view mirror.

That pretty boy sure does like to keep himself pretty." Ennis

watched from under his hat and let his thoughts wander. "Must be

down on his luck if he's lookin for work here. Thought pretty boys

like him mostly got 'tookin care of." He looked away quickly, not

wanting anyone to see him watching. "Wonder if it's true what they

say 'bout fellas like him? How they do it for money; or do it with

anyone what wants it. Like a whore. Heard tell they bend over for

you if they're a mind to."

Old man Aguirre finally showed and within ten minutes they were both

employed and heading off to the nearest bar for a brew to

celebrate. After their second beer they loosened up enough to talk a

little about themselves. They were both 19 and both come from

unhappy home situations. Both had been on their own for years.

"Looks like this fella's gonna do alright." Jack thought. "Won't

know for sure though, till we get up on the mountain. He does look

like a hard worker though so he ought to be able to handle his share

of the work."

"Seems like an alright kinda guy. Maybe I was wrong about him being

a Pretty Boy. Just cause he's pretty don't mean he's one of them

funny kinda guys. He been up here last summer so he knows the

ropes. Hell, I don't care how he gets off as long as he pulls his

share of the load."

A week later they had their routine down pretty good. Ennis

maintained the base camp and Jack spent most of his time out with the

sheep; coming in for meals only. Sometimes lingering over that last

cup of coffee. Not all that anxious to get back to the sheep. After

all, he was a young man and it was nice to have someone to talk to

about different things. He got to complaining about sleeping out with

the sheep so Ennis traded places with him. They were both worried

for a while that they'd starve to death as Jack was not as used to

putting out a meal as Ennis was but after a time his meals became

passable.

"He sure is a closed-in kinda fella" Jack thought. "Wonder if he

ever does smile. Talks like he's tryin to hold back the words. Says

he's got a girl but can't see he'd be brave enough to ask someone to

marry him. Wonder if they been doin it. If they have, he must be

hurtin for it now. We been up here three weeks. I sure could use

some myself but don't think he'd be up for that. Never can tell

though. I seen him lookin at me from time to time. Wonder what he's

been thinkin 'bout those long lonely nights in that little tent out

there?"

"That was a mighty find meal Jack Twist." He'd said it out loud one

night over the campfire as they passed the whiskey bottle back and

forth between them. He did think Jack was turning out to be a good

working partner. Things seemed to be going well between them. He

wondered if Jack had anyone back home. He said there was no one

special but there must be someone for a guy as good lookin as he

was. True enough he was as broke as Ennis was, but he had to be

gettin it somewhere. Jack didn't strike him as being the shy type,

all that laughin and talkin he does. And those blue eyes! Ennis

thought he never had seen eyes that color before and wondered why

lookin at them for any length of time made him feel all funny inside.

"He speaks!" Jack laughed.

"What?!" Ennis asked all innocent like.

"You don't say much, do you?" Jack grinned at him and passed the

whiskey bottle.

Ennis took it and drank deeply; handed it back.

"I can speak if I have somethin to say." Ennis defended himself.

"Tell me about yourself then. What do you like to do when you're not

sheep-herdin."

"I already told you 'bout my famiy. There ain't nothin else to tell."

"Tell me about your girl. You and her do it?" that mischievious look

crossed his face and looking at it made Ennis uneasy.

"More or less" came his answer.

"What the hell kinda answer is that? Either you do it or you don't"

he shoved another piece of wood into the fire.

"Well, I guess, sometimes we do and sometimes we don't. What

difference does it make?"

"Just wondering, is all. Cause if you was gettin it on a regular

basis, you'd probably be hurtin by now. Been three weeks."

"Been three weeks since I seen Alma but not three weeks since I got

off." Wonder where he's goin with this. Maybe he's gonna ask me if

I wanna. Probably was right about him bein a pretty boy. He touches

me, he's gonna get hurt. I could take him; sure enough. It'd be a

shame tho to mess up that pretty face.

"So you take care of it by yourself, then." Jack's eyes cast downwards

to the fire. "Gonna be cold tonight. You'll freeze your ass off

up there. Why don't you stay in camp tonight? Old man Aguirre

doesn't need to know. Hell, I'm the one supposed to be up there

anyway."

Guess he's gonna end the conversation there! Huh! I kinda wanted

him to ask me so I'd know how it's done with pretty boys. Sure

can't get a handle on him. "I'll sleep out here by the fire; go up

at first light."

Jack stood, brushed his jeans off and headed for the tent. "You get

too cold out here, you can always come inside. There's plenty of

room for two." He went on into the tent and turned to watch Ennis

fidget by the fireside.

He sat and thought for a time, watching the flames burn down to

embers. Jack was moving around inside. That tent sure was nicer

than that little pup tent he had and Jack was right about it. It did

smell like cat piss. It would surely be nice to sleep in a nice warm

tent for a change. Hadn't seen a coyote in nearly a week. They're

probably all cozy in their dens as well. No man nor animal goes out

on a night like this if they don't have to.

He wants to come in here, Jack thought. He's just darn scared of his

own feelings. Bet he never did go all the way with his Alma. That

was just the whiskey talkin. It sure would be nice havin him to cozy

up with on a cold night like this.

"OK if I come in?" Ennis lifted the flap of a doorway. "I sorely do

not want to sleep in that pissed on tent tonight. Haven't seen a

coyote in near a week. Think it'd be alright?"

"Sure it would. What the old man don't know won't hurt us." He

pulled back the blankets and Ennis crawled in beside him.

"Nice and warm in here." He snuggled down into the bedroll.

"Could get warmer." Jack whispered aloud.

"Huh? What'cha talking 'bout. It's gonna get colder as the night

goes on. Be freezing by mornin."

They laid in silence for a while then Ennis spoke, "What'cha doin?"

"Nothin." His back was to Ennis.

"Yes you are. I can hear you. You're pleasurin yourself, ain't

you!" He didn't know whether to be angry and run out of there or

stick around and find out what this pretty boy was up to. He decided

on the latter. His curiosity about Jack had gotten the better of him

and he had to know more. It gave him a strange tingly excitement

that drew him on; like a moth to a flame. Couldn't turn back even if

he wanted to. And he didn't want to.

"And if I am? You ain't my Momma so shut up about it." He was sayin

angry words but they didn't sound angry. More funnin than

anythin. "If I'm embarrassin you, I can quit. Just say so."

"Hell, it don't bother me none. I do it all the time myself." He

couldn't think straight anymore; the familiar tightening of his jeans

brought his own hand to his crotch.

"You doin it now?"

"Ain't sayin I am. Ain't sayin I ain't." His breath quickened.

"OK." Jack's breath was coming quicker, his words fewer.

"You a Pretty Boy, Jack?" He had to know and he'd never get the

nerve to ask again.

"A Pretty Boy? You mean do I do this for money? Naw. I just like

doin it. Do it all I can." His breath came faster now with a few

gasps he was finished. "You doin alright over there? You need some

help?"

Just the thought of that suggestion finished Ennis off. He had never

known such excitement. He lay there a long time thinking about what

had happened.; what they had just done. It was wrong. It was wicked.

It was wonderful!!!

The End


End file.
